Chronicles of The New Winx
by Melissa201122
Summary: The Winx have been trapped but everyone thinks their dead. Their daughters enter Alfea and hear about the famous Winx Club. What they don't know is that they are the Winx's daughters! Will they find out or not?
1. Flashback

**Hi everyone! It's Melissa! I finally found my password :D **

**Summary: The Winx have been trapped but everyone thinks their dead. Their daughters enter Alfea and hear about the famous Winx Club. What they don't know is that they are the Winx's daughters! Will they find out or not?**

**Bloom & Sky - Skylar and Cameron**

**Stella & Brandon - Bella, Lauren and Samson**

**Flora & Helia - Rose**

**Musa & Riven - Melony**

**Tecna & Timmy - Tamara**

**Aisha & Nabu - Leonara and Nathanial**

**Roxy & Eric - Anna and Edward**

**Oh and Tamara's nickname is Tammy so I'll be using the name Tammy in the story.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chronicles of The New Winx

Chapter 1: Flashback

Of all the saddest moments, this was the most saddest part. The specialists could never forget the true beauty and their moments with The Winx. What happened to the winx? Nobody knows. Everyone thinks they are dead. Rumors. No one knows the real story. Let's go back in time to see the real story.

**-Flashback-**

_Screams were heard from inside the room. After a while, baby crying noises came. Everyone smiled. Life was given to two babies._

_After a while, the doctor came and smiled. "Roxy has given birth to two special babies. One of you can go inside."_

_"Go to her Eric!" Brandon pushed Eric forward._

_Eric went slowly to the room. He saw Roxy in the bed with two babies in her hands. He smiled. Roxy was looking happier than ever._

_"Look at them, Eric! My own babies!" Roxy happily said._

_"They're beautiful! Just like you." Eric replied._

_"Thanks" Roxy blushed._

_After a minute, The girls came rushing in. _

_"Where's the baby? Where's the baby?" Stella looked around._

_"Easy Stella, we don't want to upset Roxy do we?" Flora held Stella back._

_Roxy giggled. "It's fine you guys."_

_"Where's the baby?" Stella asked._

_"Stella" Bloom glared at Stella. Stella pouted._

_"Well I'll leave you ladies alone.." Eric went outside the room._

_"Here are the babies" Roxy showed them._

_"What did you name them?" Aisha asked._

_"Oh names! I forgot." Roxy sheepishly smiled._

_"What will you name them?" Musa asked._

_"Umm.. Eric gave me the freedom to choose the babies' names.. So I guess I'll name the girl Anna." Roxy replied._

_"What about the boy?" Tecna asked._

_"Umm... How about Edward?" Roxy said._

_"Those are great names Roxy." Flora smiled._

_"Thank you, Flora." _

* * *

_"Congratulations, Dude." Brandon patted Eric on the back._

_"What are you going to name them?" Sky asked._

_"I think I'll let Roxy choose the names-" _

_They heard a scream coming from the room and quickly ran to it. They saw that there was no one in and the two babies were crying. Eric calmed them down but The Winx weren't anywhere._

_They were gone. Gone._

**-Flashback ends-**

That is the true story that took place. But rumors. Everyone thinks that they're gone. Gone forever. Except the specialists, who are still trying to find the winx...

* * *

**That's it :D**

**The next chapter will be on how the specialists are right now and the kids' description. **

**You may not find this chapter much interesting and really short but I promise the story will be really good :D**

**Review guys!**

-Melissa


	2. After 16 years

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! So sorry I didn't update because I wrote the chapter and after a while I saw it was deleted D: And I wrote it again and again it was deleted D: I'm really tired now of typing a lot DX  
**

**But anyways, lets go on with the story!**

**Bloom & Sky - Skylar & Cameron**

**Stella & Brandon - Bella, Lauren and Samson**

**Flora & Helia - Rose**

**Musa & Riven - Melony**

**Tecna & Timmy - Tammy**

**Aisha & Nabu - Leonara & Nathanial**

**Roxy & Eric - Anna & Edward**

* * *

Chapter 2: After 16 years

_ 16 years later.._

The specialists were very sad when The Winx disappeared. They almost moved on but they realized that they can't move on. They had lied to their children about their mothers.

Sky had invited his ex-fiancée Diaspro to help him take care of his children with him. Diaspro had accepted and Sky had lied to Skylar and Cameron that Diaspro was their mother. They have no clue about Bloom. They hate Diaspro a lot.

Brandon had invited his ex-girlfriend Alexa to help him take care of his children with him. Alexa had accepted and Brandon had lied to Bella, Lauren and Samson that Alexa was their mother. They have no clue about Stella. They hate Alexa a lot.

Helia had invited his childhood friend Crystal to help him take care of his daughter with him. Crystal had accepted and Helia had lied to Rose that Crystal was her mother. She has no clue about Flora. She hates Crystal because Crystal is always talking to Helia so Rose never gets to spend time with her father.

Riven had invited his childhood friend Mikayla to help him take care of his daughter with him. Mikayla had accepted and Riven had lied to Melony that Mikayla was her mother. She has no clue about Musa. She hates Mikayla a lot.

Timmy had invited his childhood friend Theodora to help him take care of his daughter with him. Theodora had accepted and Timmy had lied to Tammy that Theodora was her mother. She has no clue about Tecna. She hates Theodora a lot.

Nabu had invited his ex-girlfriend Lola to help him take care of his children with him. Lola had accepted and Nabu had lied to Leonara and Nathanial that Lola was their mother. They have no clue about Aisha. They hate Lola a lot.

Eric had invited his ex-girlfriend Ashley to help him take care of his children. Ashley had accepted and Eric had lied to Anna and Edward that Ashley was their mother. They have no clue about Roxy. They hate Ashley a lot.

* * *

A certain discipline head was in front of Alfea's entrance. She was asking everyone their names.

"Your name?" Griselda, the discipline head, asked Skylar.

"Princess Skylar of Eraklyon." Skylar replied.

"Let me see...here it is.. Princess Skylar of Eraklyon! Please enter."

"Thank you."

"Your name?" Griselda asked Bella.

"Princess Bella of Solaria" Bella said proudly.

"Princess Bella of Solaria? Please enter."

"Thanks a lot."

"Your name?"

"Princess Lauren of Solaria" Lauren said shyly.

"Please enter."

"Thanks"

"Name please?"

"Rose of Linphea."

"Please enter."

"Thank you"

"Your name?"

"Melony of Melody"

"Err.. Melony of Melody.. Here it is! Please enter."

"Name?"

"Princess Tammy of Zenith."

"Let me see... I don't see it anywhere."

"Huh?" Tammy said in shock.

"Are you sure that's your full name?" Griselda said sternly.

"Oh.. My full name is Princess Tamara of Zenith."

"You should have said it first. Please enter."

Tammy sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks"

"Name?"

"Princess Leonara of Andros"

"Please enter."

"Thanks"

"Name?"

"Princess Anna of Tir nan og"

"Please enter."

"Thanks"

After a lot of names, everyone crowded in the ground.

"Welcome everyone! Alfea is one of the best schools of Magix. There is a main rule in Alfea which is that you must stay away from the witches of cloud tower.

_"That lady with brown hair and glasses is really scary.." _Bella whispered to Lauren.

But unfortunately, Griselda caught her. "Really? I'm scary? Let's see how much I scare you when you're even more dis-obedient. What's your name, young lady?"

"Princess Bella of Solaria" Bella said proudly.

"Solaria? And don't be much proud. I hope you don't blow up the laboratory like your mother did and end up being executed from Alfea."

Everyone laughed but Bella and Lauren were confused. They never knew Alexa went to Alfea.

"Don't take Griselda too serious. As I was saying.. You girls will learn how to defend your realms and how to rule your realms if you're princesses.. as well as being guardian fairies." Miss Faragonda said.

"And if you break these rules you will have a punishment and it can make you executed from Alfea." Griselda said sternly.

"You're all dismissed. You can go in your dorms now." Miss Faragonda smiled.

* * *

"Thank god.. I hate that Miss Griselda." Bella said to Lauren.

"I think she's a bit too scary.." said Lauren.

"Oh look our dorm!" Bella said. "I'm going to be sharing rooms with Princess Skylar of Erakylon." She read the label on the wall out.

"And I'm going to share with Rose of Linphea." Lauren said as she read the label.

"That's me" Lauren and Bella turned to see a girl with black eyes and light brown straight hair. Her skin was tanned and she was wearing a hot pink shirt which had a rose on it and a light pink Capri with light pink wedges and a light pink bracelet on her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose." Rose smiled.

"I'm Lauren. It's nice meeting you too." Lauren had pale blond hair and light blue eyes just like Stella's mother Luna. She had pale skin and she was wearing a white shirt with a white skirt with little cresent moons on the end. She was wearing white heels with white leggings and a white bracelet.

"And I'm Bella." Bella said in a hyper tone. Bella had blonde hair like Stella and brown eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt which had only one sleeve with a hot pink ruffled skirt and orange wedges. She had her scepter-ring on (Stella had slipped the scepter-ring on Bella's finger when Bella was a baby). She had a hot pink clip in her hair.

"Hey I'm Melony awesome to meet you." They turned to see a girl with azure eyes and navy blue hair. She was wearing a light red shirt with a red jacket and dark blue jeans with red sneakers. Her hair were in a ponytail and she was wearing a red clip.

"You must be my roommate, Bella. I'm Skylar." Skylar was a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with ruffled pink sleeves and a heart on it with a light pink Capri and light pink wedges. She was wearing a light pink hairband with a light pink bangle.

"Hey, you're the girl who's mom messed up the laboratory right? I'm Leonara." Leonara had dark brown hair with a dark tan and black eyes. She was wearing a dark green tank top with a light purple skirt with light purple leg warmers and dark green sneakers. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah.. But I didn't know my mum went to Alfea.." Bella said.

"Why not?" Said a girl with light pink hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a turquoise full-sleeved shirt which had a paw on it with a light pink Capri and turquoise wedges. She was wearing a light pink hairband with a turquoise bangle. "I'm Anna."

"Well.. I have an annoying mother who never pays attention to me." Bella said.

"I have an annoying mother too." Said a girl with light brown hair just like Timmy and dark green eyes. She was wearing a light green Cami with a light green skirt with light green plaid boots. She had her hair in two ponytails (_Not_ like the ones Musa had in season 3). She was wearing a light green bangle. "My name's Tammy."

"Is everyone here?" Melony asked.

"Yep." Said everyone.

"Good, so can we hang out somewhere in Magix?" Bella asked.

"That would be great." Rose said.

"So where should we go?" Melony asked.

"I think there's a pizza palace nearby.. Let's go there!" Skylar said.

"Pizza is awesome!" Leonara said.

"Yeah it's delicious!" Anna said.

"But we don't know our way around.." Said Lauren.

"I'll use my device to find the way." Tammy said.

"Yay! You guys are the best!" Bella said hugging Tammy and Skylar.

"Easy there you don't want to kill me, right?" Tammy said out of breath because Bella was hugging her really tightly.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"This is so delicious!" Bella said while eating her pizza.

Anna nodded. "I've never ate something like that!"

"I'm glad you like it." Skylar smiled.

"I'm full. I think we should go back to Alfea." Rose said.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late." Leonara said.

"And we sure don't want Miss Griselda or whatever her name was give us detention." Tammy said.

They got up and left the pizza palace after paying for the pizza.

* * *

"Please! Have mercy on me!" A cherry-haired girl with pale skin and green eyes said. She was wearing a cherry top with a cherry on it and a plaid cherry skirt with plaid cherry boots.

"Mercy on you? Oh please." A girl with white hair and light blue eyes said. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a light blue skirt and light blue boots.

"I hate fairies." Said a girl with brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and purple skirt with purple boots.

"This one's a T-witch not a fairy." Said a girl with dark blue puffy hair and black eyes. She was wearing a deep red tank top and deep red skirt with deep red boots.

"Whatever." Said the girl with brown hair.

"Sonia. Dahlia. Stop fighting and help me with her." Said the girl with white hair.

"Fine Iva." Sonia and Dahlia said.

"Hey! Stop hurting her!" They turned around to see the girls.

"Who are you?" Iva, the white-haired girl said.

"We're fairies who will kick your butt!" Said Bella.

The three witches laughed. "Oh please. No one can defeat us." Iva said, still laughing.

"We'll see about that!" Skylar said. "Transform!"

Skylar transformed into a light blue shirt and a light blue skirt with light blue boots. She had a light pink button on her shirt. She was wearing a light pink hairband in her hair and her wings were light pink.

Bella transformed into a yellow shirt with a yellow skirt with yellow boots. Her hair were in a side-ponytail and her wings were orange.

Lauren transformed into a white shirt with a white skirt with white boots. She had a moon on her shirt. She had a moon-clip in her hair and her wings were white.

Rose transformed into a dark pink dress (just like Flora's magic winx) with a light pink rose on the top with dark pink boots. She had light pink wings.

Melony transformed into a red shirt with a red skirt and red boots. Her hair were in a ponytail and she had headphones around her neck. Her wings were red.

Tammy transformed into a light green shirt with a light green skirt and light green boots. Her hair were in two ponytails and her wings were light green.

Leonara transformed into a dark green shirt with dark green shorts and dark green boots. Her hair were in two ponytails and her wings were dark green.

Anna transformed into a turquoise shirt with turquoise shorts and turquoise boots. Her hair were in a ponytail and her wings were turquoise.

"Ugh.. These transformations are so annoying.." Dahlia, the brown-haired girl said.

"Let's see what's more annoying! Sun blindness!" Bella attacked Dahlia.

"Dark shield!" Dahlia said, making a shield around herself.

"Thorns of disgrace!" Rose attacked Dahlia.

This shot Dahlia and she was sent to the wall.

"Aren't these fairies a bit too powerful?" Sonia, the dark-blue haired witch whispered to Iva.

"That's not possible!" Iva said angrily.

"Ice shards!" Iva attacked them.

"Techno shield!" Tammy made a shield around everyone.

"Let's try convergence!" Anna suggested.

"Great idea!" Skylar said.

"Magic convergence!" They all said in chorus.

"We'll beat you next time! Come on Frix!" Iva said and the three witches teleported.

Everyone cheered and they freed the cherry-haired girl.

"Thank you for saving me! These witches are really dangerous! I'm Mia!" Mia said.

"But how are they dangerous? We defeated them!" Leonara said.

"I have no idea how you defeated them.. It's really impossible! Those are the daughters of the legendary Trix and no one can defeat them!" Mia said.

"Mia! Are you okay?" They saw a girl running to Mia. She had green hair and a black shirt with a black skirt and black boots.

"I'm fine Lacy. These girls saved me!" Mia smiled at them.

"Thank you for saving my friend!" Lacy said.

"No problem!" Skylar smiled.

"We'd better get back.. It's getting late." Lauren said.

They nodded and went back.

* * *

The girls were tip-toeing to their dorms, hoping no one would spot them.

"And where did you young ladies run off to?" Miss Griselda and Miss Faragonda spotted them.

"We.. uh.. were.." Melony said, thinking of an excuse.

"Hanging out?" Bella said.

"We're letting you go as it's the first day, this behavior won't be tolerated next time." Miss Faragonda said sternly.

They nodded and went back to their dorms.

"Griselda.. Don't you think these girls look familiar?" Miss Faragonda said to Miss Griselda.

"I was thinking of the same thing, ma'am." Griselda replied.

"They look familiar to The Winx.. Do you think they relate to them?"

* * *

**This chapter took me a long time to write! So sorry I didn't update!**

**The next chapter will be about how the winx are..  
**

**Review please!  
**

**-Melissa  
**


End file.
